When the gate opens
by AngelicDragonElf
Summary: The gate has opened, a girl with a haunting past, has entered the stage. Naraku plans to use the girl, but in what way? And why? With Inuyasha as her allie, Sakura just might survive, or face a horrific death to the humunculus.
1. Chapter 1

dragonelf 8: this is my first Inu Yasha fanfic. So I'd really like to know what you think of it.

I don't own Inu Yasha. And I'm only going to say this once, because who'd be crazy enough to think that I'd own it.

Sakura

Her name was Sakura, she's 17 years old, and goes to Wolfer High. She has fair white skin, golden color eyes, long, wavy, light, light pink hair with a white streak in bangs, and average body figure. Sakura loves music, drawing, her family, and anime, especially Inu Yasha. This is her story, a story that could never happen but did.

Sakura continued reading her book sitting on her bed. The room was quiet as usual the only sound was the ticking of the clock on the wall. Sakura turned away form the Inu Yasha comic in her book, 3:00 Saturday said the clock. Sakura grabbed her small blood red leather bag and began look in at its contents. It held her CD player with a few CD's, her sketchbook, two apples, a pocketknife, and her cell with a yin- yang charm, and finally her Inu Yasha comic. Sakura was wearing one of her favorite outfits her shirt was a bright red with no sleeves, along with black calf length shorts, red mocks, gold and red wrist bands, garnet chain necklace, one silver stud earring and the other a long sword like earring with a black hilt and a garnet in the blade at the top, black swirling around it.

"There it is," cried Sakura triumphantly pulled out her pencil and sketchbook.

Sakura quickly went to a clean page and slowly began to sketch.

"Sakura sweety! Your father and I are leaving now. Take care of the house while were gone," called Sakura's mother.

"Okay, don't worry," called Sakura back to her parents.

Sakura heard as her parents start up the car and drive away as she went into the kitchen, and took out a can of vanilla Pepsi, and switched on the TV. She sat down, her leather bag right beside her, as she began to finish the sketch of Sesshomaru. 'Inu Yasha: Beyond the looking glass.' began to play as Sakura to a sip of her Pepsi, let it slide down cooling her throat. Today was Sakura's parent's 7th wedding anniversary, and Sakura, for the occasion, got them reservation at the greatest restrutate she could think of 'The Melting Pot', while her father would later take her mother to the moives after dinner. So to say the least Sakura was and would be left home alone for quiet some time.

Sakura sighed heavily as she finished chugging the can.

"Alright! New record 25 sec!" cried Sakura as she crushed the can and threw it away.

"Fffiiiiiiiiissssssssss…"

Sakura looked up at the TV for the first time since turn. It was covered in static.

"What the!" said Sakura as she walked up to the TV. After a moment of glaring at the box, Sakura began to hit the stupid object calling to it. "Hey. Hey. I was watching something, even if it looked like I wasn't.'

Smoke slowly began to emmenant form the box.

"AH CRAP! I KILLED IT!" cried Sakura as the smoke increased.

The smoke quickly rose to Sakura's height and she was soon coughing. Quickly Sakura went into her bags mini pockets and brought out a handkerchief and brought it to her mouth and nose. 'This isn't smoke! … My body's going num,' thought Sakura as she slinged her bag over her shoulder and as fast as her numming body could, she went to the window to vent out some air. The air began to disperse just as Sakura past out from lack of pure air.

The TV began to glow as a figure stepped out of it. Her Black hair held together with a feather, red eyes glimmering from the light, and a fan covering her mouth, it was none other than Kagura. She bore down on Sakura on the floor with a heavy glare.

"Is she the one," questioned Kagura as she lifted the back of the girl's shirt, revealing a bra strap, and a wing shaped birthmark. "Apparently so. Kanna keep that portal open, I found the one Naraku was talking about."

Slipping her hands underneath Sakura, Kagura gently lifted her up to her shoulder and walked through the portal.

Dragonelf 8: There's my first chapter of my Inu Yasha fanfic. Okay so it's not much now but it will get better later. Please review I'll post them in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: AH! I turned into anime! Hello Inu Yasha.

The wind blew gently on Sakura, her body was aching to the very core. Sakura felt that she had been compressed, strechted, and hit with a bat a thousand times. The wind felt icy cold, Sakura shivered under the blow. Something soft and fluffy was beneath Sakura, supporting her, and she felt someone sitting next. With a great amount of force Sakura opened her eyes, and lifted her body to see where she was, her bag slide off her back being only supported by her shoulder.

"Your awake! I thought Naraku's poison would have lasted longer."

Sakura looked to the person that was next to her right. Her mouth literally dropped at the woman next to her. Kagura stared at the girl's look of pure shock, thinking the couldn't close her mouth, Kagura took the tip of her fan and put it under her chin, and closed Sakura's mouth for her.

"It's rude to gawk, but since your awake," began Kagura pulling something out of her robe. Kagura instantly grabbed Sakura's hand, and held on to it.

"Hey! What are you?" cried Sakura as she tried to yank her hand back, but Kagura held on tight.

"Stop squirming," order Kagura, but Sakura tried to wriggle her hand free.

Suddenly a sharp pain spread through out her body, as Kagura shoved something into her plam. Blood vessels popped up as whatever it was dissolved into her blood.

"OW!" yelled Sakura as she yanked her arm loose.

Time seemed to slow down as she fell backwards off of her only support, Kagura's feather. Kagura looked over her feather reaching out and capture the girl, but she was to out of reach. Sakura could feel gravity take its course as she plummeted toward the ground. Before she hit the Sakura was imagining the nasty crack of her own backbone snapping in two, when the wind pick her up, making her land gracefully on her own two feet. Looking back she saw Kagura's fan out, controlling the wind around her so that Sakura's landing was soft. Not wanting to stick around she ran into the woods next to her.

'She getting way,' thought Kagura as she turned her feather to go after the girl.

"Kagura."

Kagura turned to see Naraku's puppet sitting in a tree close to her feather.

"Kagura don't bother going after her. Just shoot the jewel shard at her," said Naraku

Kagura took the jewel shard out of her kimono and flung it to Sakura.

"Naraku, what are you planning, what was that thing you wanted me to shove down her arm," asked Kagura.

"That's for me to know," replied Naraku as he his puppet went onward to the castle, Kagura followed.

Sakura ran, she ran until she felt a sharp pain in her back. Sakura fell to her knees a little in pain. Now don't think Sakura as coward, because she wasn't. She get into a fight with the leader of a group of terrorist and act like it was no big deal. After the pain subsided she looked behind her. No one was there, not even a shadow of Kagura was there. Thinking it was save looked down on her arm, blood spewed out of the small wound. 'What the heck was that?' thought Sakura as she exaimined the wound absentminded.

"What in the world is going on," muttered Sakura actually focusing on her surroundings. The sun was setting and the temperature began to drop. Sakura shivered not only was she lost, and hurt, but cold too. Then she noticed.

"Outline? Why the heck is every freaking in a outline? This better not be like that 'Who framed Roger Rabit,' show," muttered Sakura angrily as she looked at her hand.

It took a while for her to realize the black line that framed her hand and the blood in the, in quick horror, Sakura went into her bag and took out a CD looking back at her reflection.

"AAHHHHHHH! I turned into Anime!" screamed Sakura dropping the CD.

"WHAT IS THAT HORRIBLE RACKET."

Sakura turned to see a ugly demon come out from behind a huge tree. 'What a butt ugly demon, not even all the beauty experts in the world could fix up that face,' thought Sakura as she tried to continue to watch the demon, and not throw up. As quietly as she could Sakura put the CD back in it's case and slipped on her backpack, and began to creep back.

"Ah, a human lass. No wonder, and here I was trying to get my beauty sleep," said the demon.

"Mister there isn't enough hours in the day," whisper Sakura to herself.

"What was that, shrimp. That flesh of your looks mighty tender," replied the demon.

"Shrimp…" repeated Sakura as she twitched in anger. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHIRMP, YOU BUTT UGLY DEMON. I'M STILL GROWING YOU LOSER!"

Sakura instantly jumped up and attack the surprised demon, beating it to a bloody pulp. When she was finished Sakura, she dusted her hands off looking down on the demon. Too bad the only part of the demon was a single finger sticking out of the ground. Sakura step on the little finger burring the last bit of the demon alive. Sakura stomped away from the demon, in a really ticked off mood.

"No calls me short," muttered Sakura as she walked further into the forest, not taking note of the fact that the sky was getting.

When did stop she was by a small river. Sakura looked back at her reflection, still weird out by the fact that she now had an outline.

'RUSSLE.'

Sakura turned ready to face whatever was on the other side of bushes. Slowly a small girl emerged, she reached to Sakura's hip. Sakura instantly recognized her, it was Rin. Rin stared at the unusually dress girl, her stomach a huge rumble disrupting the silence between the two. Rin grabbed her stomach, her face turning bright red. Sakura sighed, with a slight smile on her face as she dug in her bag getting one of the apples out.

Rin was always a sweet little girl, Sakura couldn't help but like the girl for her cute behavior.

"Here, it's not much, but it should help a little. You are hunger aren't you," said Sakura as she handed the apple to Rin.

Rin looked at the apple uncertainly then took a small bite. It's sweet juices coated her mouth and she took another bite. Sakura smiled at the young girl and walked away. Rin looked up to thank the girl, but she was already gone. Sesshomaru and Jaken watched from the shadows as the girl left. Rin ran to the demons, after her four bite on the apple.

"Lord Sesshomaru, master Jaken, look what that girl gave me," said Rin in happiness as she handed the apple to it.

"Rin you foolish child what if that apple was poisoned, or if that girl intended to harm you," cried Jaken.

"If she wanted to harm Rin I would had slay her before hand, and I would have smelled the poison," answered Sesshomaru for Rin.

Jaken look up at his lord in surprise just as Sesshomaru walked away, handing the apple back to Rin. Rin and Jaken looked at each other then followed, Rin leading Sesshomaru's steed. 'That girl she had the slight smell of Naraku… I wonder what Naraku is up to?' thought Sesshomaru as he continued to wander.

Meanwhile

"Inu Yasha did you catch the scent of the demon the villager told us about," asked Kagome. Inu Yasha was sniffing around on the ground, while Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kagome watched.

"Hang on. I've almost got it, it just a little harder with this one other scent stomping around it," answered Inu Yasha.

"Really another scent? It must be a Deer or something like that," replied Miroku.

"It ain't an animal nor demon, its definitely human," said Inu Yasha looking up from the ground, with an annoyed look on his face.

"But I thought that the villagers said 'no one even goes into this forest anymore, not even bandits and travelers'," said Sango holding Kirara tightly in her arms. Shippo jumped down and sniffed around too.

"Nope it's definitely human," said Shippo as he jumped back to Kagome's shoulder.

They continue to wander around until Inu Yasha stopped, sniffing in only one spot. After a while he began to dig.

"Inu Yasha what are you doing," asked Kagome as she watched in embaressment at Inu Yasha.

"The scent is strongest here," said Inu Yasha as he continued digging, the others didn't believe him until Inu Yasha uncovered a hand.

"AAHHHH!" cried Shippo as his tail bristled out.

The hand didn't move, and after a while the group calmed down. Inu Yasha went up to it and sniffed it. The demon's scent was mingled with dirt, animal flesh, a bit of blood, and the human's scent he detected earlier, and it was fresh too.

"Who could've done this," asked Kagome holding tight to Shippo who was looking away.

"The human whose scent we caught earlier, that's who," replied Inu Yasha.

"But how can a ordinary human take on a demon, let a lone defeat it, unless…" began Miroku.

"He has a Shikon Jewel Shard," finished Sango.

The group stared straight at the guilty Kagome. Kagome felt nervous under the pressure of their constant stares, and after a while answered.

"I wasn't sure, so I decided not to say anything, but I think I felt the jewel shard," answered Kagome.

"How could you not tell us," yelled Inu Yasha, seriously mad at Kagome.

"I told you I wasn't sure."

"Can you still feel it now," asked Sango.

"Sort of, it's up ahead," answered Kagome as she pointed in the direction.

"Alright let's go," said Inu Yasha as he and the others ran in the direction Kagome pointed in. None of them noticed that the demon stuck in the ground was still alive, and he wanted revenge by being humiliated by a girl. And better yet she had a shard of the 'Jewel of Four Souls.'

Meanwhile

"Ugh I knew I should've asked direction," cried Sakura to herself.

Tried and cranky Sakura sat down next to a tree, took her CD player, jammed it on her head, and began listening to a CD to calm her down. Music always had that ability on her.

"_Do you wander threw this life, like a child without care._

_Do you fear the things you love, do you seek the things you fear._

_When the world comes crashing, do you smile and say…_

_I am the great pretender, oh yeah._

_Liven to dream forever._

_OH I'll just go away and let the waves pulling me in,_

_I'll just hang out here and watch the world just pass over my head_

_Because I'm still believing all of the things you said,_

_Oh all of the things you said._

_While your searching for truth, but all you come across is lies_

_Some said the toughest route, when all the answers in disguise. _

_When the worlds come crashing down, do you smile and say…_

_I am the great pretender, oh yeah._

_Liven to dream forever._

_OH I'll just go away and let the waves pulling me in,_

_I'll just hang out here and watch the world just pass over my head_

_Because I'm still believing all of the things you said,_

_Oh Yeah._

_Why do I try,_

_OH Why do I try _

_Yeah, Why Do I Try_

_I am the great pretender, _

_Liven to dream forever,_

_Oh right now_

_Say, I am the great pretender_

_I am the great pretender_

_I am the great pretender, OH I'll just go away and let the waves pulling me in,_

_I'll just hang out here and watch the world just pass over my head_

_Because I'm still believing all of the things you said,_

_Oh all of the things you said._

_Oh right now _

_Say, I am the great pretender_

_You know that I am the great pretender_

_You know what I'm saying, I'm still believing all of the things you said_

_OH, all of the things you said."_

(I don't own that song, just so you know.)

'A great pretender… How fitting,' thought Sakura to herself thinking about her entire live.

"Hey you!"

Sakura looked up to see the entire Inu Yasha gang looking down. Sakura looked up at the group in surprise. Stopping the song, Sakura put her CD player away, stood up and got out of the shadows of the tree so she could have more light for her eyes. The others gawked when they saw the girl. She looked like nothing she'd ever seen before. (AN: I really think they had pink and white hair dye back.)

"Inu Yasha are you sure she not a demon," asked Miroku.

"She has pink hair and yellow eyes," include Shippo.

"Ah… I wear colored contacts, and I dye my hair," said Sakura a little annoyed, because they thought she was a demon.

"Wait … Who are you are you from the present," asked Kagome.

"My names Sakura, and yes I am from the present," answered Sakura.

"Do you recognize her Kagome," asked Sango.

"No it's just that her clothes. Some of the girls in my time wear clothes sort of like that, and contacts weren't invented until the late 1800," answered Kagome.

"It doesn't matter, where's the jewel shard," asked Inu Yasha flashing his claws.

"GIVE ME THE SCARED JEWEL SHARD!"

Everyone turned to see the butt ugly demon appear out to the tree's jumping into the clearing. He was, if at all possible uglier than before.

"Oh its you again," said Sakura to the demon.

"You may have caught me by surprise before, but I'm ready this it, shorty," cried the demon. (idiot)

The other looked at the enraged girl, noticing for the first time that she was indeed shorter than them. But that wasn't what caught there interest most it was the scary look she was giving off. It was the look of a grim reaper being insult by a fly, or just plainly 'I'm going to murder you a thousand times'.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING 'SO SHORT YOU'D NEED A MAGINIFING GLASS TO SEE HER!'" yelled Sakura as she once again leaped on the, now, frighten demon.

The others watch at the horrible display before them, making a quick mental note not to call her short, in any aspect or form.


	3. Chapter 3

dragonelf 8: Thanks for the reviews you have no Idea how much those cheered me up. But I'm sure you don't need my rabblings so lets move on.

Chapter 3: My name's Sakura.

Sakura stood over the now completely pulverized demon that dared to call her short. Inu Yasha the others stared in amazement at the girl's work. They couldn't even recognized the demon any more.

"Jerk," was all the Sakura said was she looked down on the fool.

"I've never once seen a human do that to a demon before," muttered Miroku.

The others nodded in agreement as they watched the girl give the demon one last kick. Sakura turned to see the others watch her and deciding it best to maybe ask for directions then leave and find a way to a village then home.

"Can you tell me were the closest village is," asked Sakura calmly.

"The closest village is five miles that way," answered Sango.

"Oh, thank you," smiled Sakura.

Sakura turned to leave and was only a few feet away when Kagome called to her.

"Hey wait. You're leaving already?"

"Well, I'm sure your probably sick of me, besides I gotta find a way home," answered Sakura.

"Were not sick of you, and besides it dangerous at night, with all the demons running around. Why don't you stay with us for the night," insisted Sango.

Sakura turned around and stared at her the group. 'Stay a night with them?' thought Sakura curious. Then he expressions softened and she smiled sincerely at them.

"That'd be very nice," answered Sakura as she'd walked back.

"Sorry we didn't introduce ourselves I'm Kagome, this is Sango, Kirara, Shippo, Miroku, and Inu Yasha," said Kagome.

"I'm Sakura," replied Sakura.

They each smiled and walked away form the demon to find a nice spot to stay for the night. 'This might not be so bad,' thought Sakura to herself, unaware of the creatures watching her, high in the sky above.

Meanwhile

Naraku watched the girl he had placed into his world in the savety of his castle. Kanna was holding up her mirror, that reflected the girl's image in front of him. A smirk caressed is face as he looked down on the, eye full of mischief. Kanna looked up on the man that created her, her eyes as blank as ever.

"Naraku why did you summon that girl to this world?" asked Kanna as in her same monotone voice.

Naraku looked upon the eldest of his incarnation, as she stared blankly into his eyes.

"You have no idea what that object on the girl's neck is, do you Kanna," said Naraku calmly. Kanna did not answer so Naraku continued.

"That necklace is very important, that is all you need to know. I can steal it any time I want but that girl is also necessary for my plans so I had her summoned as well."

"…"

"I've been watching that girl for some time now, and at this time seemed they best and easiest way to get her here. It takes a great amount of power, effort, and time to summon some one to another world. So for a while I'll have to make myself unknown to

Inu Yasha and his friends, to recoup my strength, but in the mean time I will still have fun messing with their heads."

And with that Naraku smirked and continued to watch the girl as she listened to the others talk and laugh while she watched and smiled.

Later

"So Sakura how'd you get here in the fueldal era in the first place," asked Kagome.

Sakura looked up at the group to see them all staring at her at the same time. Shippo, Miroku, Kagome, and Sango were all smiling while Inu Yasha just glared.

"I'm curious as well," included Miroku.

"Yes, it seems the only ones able to pass through the well are Kagome and Inu Yasha," included Sango. "So how did you get through to our world."

Sakura stared at the group for a minuet then turned to the fire eyes closed off. Sakura stared at the fire and decided the truth was the best course of action.

"I was in my home alone, because my parents were on their seventh wedding anniversary, when it happened," answered Sakura.

"Seven years of marriage, but you can't be younger than seventeen," committed Sango.

"I'm a war orphen child. My real parents disappeared along time ago, so I went to my godfathers house, I call them my parents because them seem like my real parents, that's all."

"That must have been terrible tragic for you," included Miroku.

"I was only six at the time, but before they left they said they'd always be with me, so it's okay."

"I see, but your a little off topic," grunted Inu Yasha.

"Your right," smiled Sakura. " I was home alone when this weird smoke came into the room I was in, I realized later that it was the miasma of one man named Naraku. Sent Kagura to pick me up, and before she took me to the castle I ran away."

Sakura looked up to see everyone one his or her toes looking down on her in surprise and shock,( and Anger for Inu Yasha.)

"Naraku kidnapped you," chirped in Shippo.

"Yes," answered Sakura.

"But if you never arrived to the castle how do you know it was Naraku," asked Sango.

"And how do you know about Naraku at all," asked Miroku.

Sakura looked up into the faces of each person she could tell they, were trying to judge weather or not she was an enemy or not. 'Should I tell them that in my world they're just a comic book that went national? No that would not be a good idea,' thought Sakura as she remembered a certain fan fiction she once read, about a girl that did that. The result weren't exactly good.

"Because I'm form another world," answered Sakura.

dragonelf 8: so how was that not too bad I hope. Please send in reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Koga, and Kagura.

Sakura lay there on the ground, while the others slept around her. She just lay there trying to get the sleep that was never to come. 'I shouldn't have said that,' thought Sakura with a sigh.

"_Because I'm form another world!"_

Sakura had tried her best to explain, not once mentioning the fact that they were a comic, but no matter how hard she tried it only made her look out to be insane. In the end she just said it was too difficult to explain and that she'd find her own way to get home. She could feel the others stares of disbelieve as she turns to go to bed.

'I should've kept my mouth shut,' thought Sakura finally deciding that would not come to her. Sakura lifted her body off the ground and looked at the sleeping bodies around her. The group slept peacefully as Sakura watched them. Slowly she crept up to Inuyasha to make sure he wasn't awake, knowing that his senses were the strongest. When she was convinced he was absolutely asleep, Sakura picked herself off the ground, grabbed her bag and looked one last time at the others as the campfire began to die down. Slipping into the shadows Sakura left as quietly as she could. Inuyasha ears pricked up to the sounds of crushed grass slowly gaining more distant. Opening his gold eyes, Inuyasha looked at his friends before him. They all slept peacefully, then he turned to where the girl was sleeping, and the spot was completely empty. 'Probably for the best,' thought Inuyasha as he went back to sleep.

Later

"Inuyasha, why didn't you tell she left?" asked Kagome harshly.

"She left in the middle of the night, she obviously didn't want anyone to know. Besides that girl was nuts," replied Inuyasha.

"I agree her story was a little more than strange," said Miroku looking thought fully.

"Yes, but I can't help but sense a truthfulness in her words," said Sango

"She mentioned technology from my era, she even had some with her. So she might be telling the truth," said Kagome.

"It's not like we'll find out the truth now," piped in Shippo.

"Here child this should be useful," said an old woman handing over a few rice balls.

"Thank you, so much. I just wish there was some way I could repay you properly," replied Sakura, bowing to the old couple.

"Child you did more help than we could have dreamed of," said the old man. "If you hadn't found me when you did. I'd probably still be in the road with a thrown back."

"And you carried him all the way form the fields to home," said the old woman.

"Well any way, thank you for every thing," replied Sakura as she walked away.

"Take care," call the couple as they watched Sakura walk farther away, Sakura waved back until they were completely out of sight.

The couple was very kind to her and gave her a little bit of money, and food to help her with her journey. 'They were a nice couple,' thought Sakura to herself as a dust cloud ran her way.

Before Sakura could even grasp what had happened someone bumped into her, forcing her to fall to the ground.

"Hey watch it!" said an all too familiar voice.

Sakura looked into the face Koga, the leader of the wolf demon tribe. Koga was lying just opposite of her on the ground.

"Did ya hear what I said. I said 'Watch it wench," yelled Koga angrily.

Sakura blinked for a second, then gain all her senses back and began yelling at Koga in his face.

"WENCH! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT WAS RUNNING! I WAS WALKING YOU IDOIT, YOU COULD HAVE DODGED ME!"

Koga looked at the girl slightly taken a back, but he quickly gained his composure and made the biggest mistake, that would forever leave an impression.

"We I had problems considering your so short."

'Thud, slap, crash, pow, slam.' (If have difficulty just imagine fists pounding.)

Hetain and Motain (Did I spell that right? If not please tell me) slowly began to catch up with Koga, but as they went, they came across the weirdest girl that looked in a seriously bad mood, even the wolves back off the girl's frightening aura of doom. After the frightening girl passed by, the two continue to where Koga was, and found the leader of the wolf demon tribe in the worst state possible.

His entire body was pile driven into the ground, face and body prints were all along the area, and Koga was cover in burses and cuts, laying unconious on the ground.

"Well what happened to that mangy wolf."

The two looked up to see Inuyasha and the others looking down on them. Koga began to lift his body off the ground, as he smiled up at Kagome. He revealed two black eyes, a nasty cut above the eyebrow, and few missing teeth.

"Hey Kagome," said Koga trying to sound like he was hot stuff, it wasn't working too well with the gaping holes in his teeth.

"Koga what happened to you," asked Kagome as she kneeled next him, a first aid kit in her lap.

Koga cocky posture changed to pure anger.

"The pink haired wench. Disgracing me in front of my pack," answered Koga.

The group looked between each other, a vague idea of who the culprit was smiled in their heads.

"Did you happen to call this girl short?" asked Miroku.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Sakura," they all said in unison.

"Looks like she's in fit condition," said Shippo.

"Sakura? You know this girl Kagome," asked Koga.

"Yes. You're lucky to get off alive. The last demon that called her short didn't live to see the next day," answered Kagome as the wind began to pick up.

Kirara, Shippo, Koga, and Inuyasha stiffened with seriousness.

"Naraku!" cried Inuyasha as he picked up Kagome and ran in the direction of the scent. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Koga followed close behind.

Kagura stood over the unconious Sakura. 'What does Naraku want with this girl. And why does he want me to keep checking her back,' questioned Kagura as she lifted Sakura's shirt. Kagura gasp at the mark. The wing shaped birthmark became more defined, and blood vessels pulsed in and around it, as if willing another mark to appear between the two wings. 'What is this child?' thought Kagura nervously.

"KAGURA!"

Kagura turned to see Inuyasha and the others standing opposite of her. Kagura put the shirt back over her back once again and lifted Sakura into her arms, then turned around to face the others. The others gave shocked gasps and confused expressions. Inuyasha growled and yelled at Kagura.

"KAGURA, WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER? WHY ARE YOU AFTER HER?" demanded Inuyasha.

"I'm merely here to retrieve what Naraku lost. The girl ran off before we could even reach Naraku's castle," stated Kagura simply.

"What dose Naraku want with her," said Miroku harshly.

"I'm merely fallowing orders, he did not insight why."

"You give Sakura back now!" yelled Sango, Kirara growling right beside her.

"Oh! So you know this child form another dimension," said Kagura in slight interest, the others stared at her in disbelieve. Kagura smiled at them wick as she confirmed Sakura's words.

"Oh yes Naraku somehow found a portal across the dimensions, and decided to extent a forceful invitation to Sakura. Too bad she didn't accept it quiet as well as we would have'd liked."

"I'VE HEARD ENOUGH! GIVE SAKURA BACK, AND PREPARE TO DIE!" declared Inuyasha as he charged at Kagura, his Tetsusaiga out in full form. Ready to swing to kill.

dragonelf 8:Sorry about the cliffhanger, but can't help it. It's too irresistible! Any who I'm sort of in a writers block, don't get me wrong I know what's suppose to happen in the story I'm just having problems getting there. Oh I need to know what element you think Sakura should have. Here are the choices:

Light

Dark

Fire

Water

Earth

Wind

Lighting

Forest.

It'd be a huge help if you could choice between those, they'll really help in the next chapter. Please Review! Thank You.


	5. Chapter 5

Dragonelf 8: all right the choice were Holy, or Light in this case, and Fire, but that's okay I'll work something out.

Chapter 5: the gate.

Inuyasha charged forward, blind to see that Sakura was still in Kagura's arms, and would be sliced in two as well. The others however did notice and were yelling at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha stop! You'll hurt Sakura!" cried Miroku.

"Well it's too late for that!" called Inuyasha still rushing forward.

"Inuyasha SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha found his face quickly colliding with the dirt as he slammed onto the ground. Kagura smiled at her leverage, sadistically, prepared to do her worst.

"You have strong feelings for this midget girl," concluded Kagura.

Elsewhere

Sakura stood in a room that had no walls or ceilings. It was just an endless landscape of light, she looked around to see if there was anything around her, but there was nothing.

"HHHHHEEEEELLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Sakura.

Her voice only echoed off into the endless light. She looked side to side to find some clue, but everything looked the same. 'What is this place,' thought Sakura.

'Crrreeeeeeeeeekkkkk.'

Sakura quickly turned to see what the noise, only to have her eyes grow wide in shock, and fear, before her stood a gate. Millions of eyes were staring at her each with their own malevolent grin. She could feel her own breathing grow raged as she stood helplessly before the gate, paralyzed with fear. Tiny little hands shot out of the door encircling around Sakura's body. She winced when everything began to get hotter by the minuet, she felt as if she was on fire. Sakura quickly closed her eyes waiting for the hands to draw her into the gate, but there was no movement, in fact the only movement she felt other than her breathing was a heavy item falling into her arms. Sakura peeked open her eyes at the heavy object then fully opened them in curiosity. It was a silver scythe; a transmutation circle was on the blade in gold.

"We will help you, with your problems."

Sakura looked up at the gate, every eye was on her, and every voice was spoken as one.

"But you must do something for us," they all said.

"What…?" answered Sakura in a scared voice. She knew better than to mess with Homunculus.

"But you must find out what we want in return by yourself. In the mean time we've given you a special power, and that alchemy scythe, use it well," said the faceless voices as the gate shut.

"What!" screamed Sakura as she ran to the door, and pound on it with her fist. "I don't want it take it back! I just want to go home! Please take it back!"

The door didn't open though, and before Sakura knew it her body was getting hot again, more than before as the weird room began to disappear. Ticked off, she began to scream louder, but it was in vain.

"Midget."

Sakura eye twitched in anger as she heard that one word coming off from somewhere.

With Inuyasha

Sakura's eyes snapped open in anger as she slammed her fist into the persecutor. Kagura went flying across a little ways, as Sakura fell to the ground. The group started at Sakura as she stood up, giving Kagura a death glare.

"Who'd you call so short that they could fit in the groves of a shoe!" yelled Sakura angrily.

"No one said that," muttered Shippo but he was shushed by Kagome.

Sakura turned to see Kagome and the others standing not too far away, Inuyasha with his face in the dirt. Sakura walked over to him and grabbed his arm lifting him off the ground. Inuyasha stared at her in confusion, Sakura did equally the same.

"What are you guys doing here," asked Sakura.

"We came to fight Kagura that's why," answered Inuyasha.

"Too bad she's mine," replied Sakura in her super ticked mood.

"What! She's a demon there is no way, a human with no special abilities like you could take her on," cried Inuyasha.

"Oh really," muttered Sakura her anger rising to its highest peaks.

Heat surged threw her enter frame down to the tips of her fingers. The others watched in wonder as Sakura's fingers began to smolder in thick black smoke, then suddenly burst into a thick hot flame. Kagura stood and face Sakura with equal amazement. 'Is this why Naraku sought her?' thought Kagura.

"Listen you!" yelled Sakura pointing at her, "I'm not going to…"

Sakura quickly stopped herself form her sentence as whirlwinds of fire began to sprout form her fingertips and attack Kagura. Kagura jumped left to right to dodge the shots that where aimed at her. ((Kagura I've seen enough, come back.))

Kagura looked behind her hearing Naraku's voice play in her head. Quickly she took out her feather as she dodged each fire blast. Lifting it into the air, she took flight and escape Sakura fiery grasp. The fire completely stopped and returned to Sakura's hand. Sakura looked down at her hands, they were full of blisters and burns form the fire.

"The fire it was holy, it purified things. See the grass is greener," said Miroku as he pointed to the grass.

"Holy Fire?" whispered Sakura, she was completely dazed form the day. "This is weird. Yeah… that's not normal."

Sakura could feel the exhaustion over take her as she passed out then and there.

Dragonelf 8: Okay I mixed a little full metal Alchemist in there but I have no Idea were this story is going in the first place. So I'm just going to go along with it as we, you don't have to like it, you can hate it if you want, I can understand. Cause I don't know what's even going to happen in the end. And please Review, thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

Dragonelf 8: Okay I get it this story isn't very good, but I'm going to keep going with it, because it fanfiction, anything can happen, right? Zana Xaitu you really don't have to read it, I'm not forcing you to. If you like it, that's great couldn't ask for anything else. I'll try my best to make it great, I promise. This story isn't really a Mary Sue because Sakura is based off of a really close friend of mine, that would act just like this or in my opinion would. So if can give her credit.

Chapter 6: Realized Truths

Sakura slowly opened her eyes; the back of her head was pounding. She turned her head to see her long flowing pink hair lay around. She couldn't help but frown at this, as she picked up her hair and stared at it long and hard. '_The reason the cherry blossoms are light pink is because someone died underneath the tree and the tree soaked up all their blood_,' thought Sakura as she stared at her hair's light color of pink. She then put the hair down and looked at her surroundings. It was a small wooden room, with a fire pit in the center and a few other things. Sakura recognized the room instantly, it was Kaeda's house; currently it was empty, and bright sunlight shone on outside. 'The others must be outside,' thought Sakura lifting herself up. The kimono that covered her slide off, and Sakura couldn't help but wince when she felt her hand press against the wood floor. Looking down she saw her hands thickly covered with bandages and ointment. 'That's right I got burned when I was shooting those fire balls at Kagura,' thought Sakura also remembering the gate.

She looked around the room, her backpack lay comfortably in the corner of the room next to Kagome's. No one was in the room except her so it was awfully dull. Sakura stood up and walked over to her backpack, only to find her clothes had changed into a priestess outfit, she didn't mind that much though. She was distracted with other things, like Naraku and the Homunculi. 'I've got to get my mind off this,' thought Sakura as she picked up her backpack and took out her CD player and comic books. She began to listen to music as she read the comic's contents; the sweet melodic rhythm of Pirates of the Caribbean ringing in her ears. She could feel her heart pound with each powerful beat, causing it to race along as she flipped through the pages of her comic. It was another volume of the Inuyasha action series.

"So that's how you know all about us."

Sakura looked, up her heart skipping a beat, to see Kagome standing in the doorway. Fear consumed her as she threw the comic into her bag. Kagome was wide eyed with shock, but also understanding in a fearful sort of way. Sakura didn't know what to do; she was scared of Kagome's reaction.

"I had wondered why. Most people when they see Inuyasha are scared, but that didn't bother you. And when we all first met, I saw a small flicker of reorganization on your face. Not to mention you acted like you knew us for a long time," whispered Kagome as she summoned her courage and took a step forward instead of back.

"Kagome… I…," whimpered Sakura as she looked into Kagome's eyes.

"Sakura, let me see that book," demanded Kagome sitting next to Sakura holding out her hand.

Sakura hesitantly reached into her bag and pulled the book out, her hands shaking. Kagome took the book and began to flip through the pages. Every panel, every dialog she had recognized through her past adventures with Inuyasha and the others. It all matched perfectly with how she remembered it. So many questions ran through her mind, but where to start?

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Kagome.

"Because I was scared of the reaction, it's hard truth. Just as death is," answered Sakura.

"And how long have you know about us?"

"About five years now."

"So, it's true? Everything you've said up till this point, it's all true?"

"Yes."

"Does this mean I'm not real?"

"! What are you saying? Of course your real!"

"But how can you prove that?"

Sakura stayed silent for a while, memories flying into her head. She saw her real parents there, lying in a pool of blood right beside her; she had sworn she was going to die that day. In fact, she had trouble in finding the point of living anymore. Tears sprung to her eyes which was rare for her, because she hadn't really cried since it happened.

"Because we live and die, we have memories, we have the power to bring life to a world, despite which ever one it is, and we always have someone who loves us even in life's darkest hours, that will shine a light for us. No matter what," answered Sakura. "We think, therefore we are."

Kagome looked into Sakura's tear stained face, a determined but sad expression played across her features. Kagome could tell Sakura was prepared to move forward no matter what happened, despite all odds. Kagome gave Sakura a reassuring smile.

"Kagome please don't tell the others I don't think they'll understand," pleaded Sakura.

"Okay," replied Kagome.

Elsewhere.

A being slowly emerged form a black hole that had appeared form nowhere.

"Tolea! Leanna!" cried the figure as he tried to get into the hole again, but it was already closed off " What? This isn't Midgar."

The man stared in dismay at the now clear area. The sun was just about to set and his features were still visible. The man had black fox ears on the top of his head surrounded by black spiky hair; blue eyes gleamed behind a pair of glasses. The man wore baggy jeans, and a long black trench coat with a feather designed on the back, and a black shirt was under it, a golden star medallion gleamed against the black, a knife was tied around his thigh, and hanging just above it was a highly polished gun with an alchemic circle on it.

"Leanna… Tolea… I swear, your brother will find away out of here," swore the man as he took out a black heart shaped crystal form is pocket. " I'll do anything to get back or my names not Toby."


	7. Chapter 7

Dragonelf 8: Just another reminder you don't have to read this story. I'm not forcing you. So I don't what any flames! I don't need those stupid and pointless reviews that says this story sucks and doesn't even explain why! I won't ask you to review, you can decide if you want to or not, but if you do review, leave constructive criticism, or idea's that might help, then I eternally thank you. I know the stories weak, and there are still a few mistakes. So if possible please look past the roughness of this story.

Chapter 7: The others disappear, and hello Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha calm down," said Sakura as she ran her finger through her pink hair restlessly.

"Sakura's right Inuyasha, you need to calm down," said Kagome.

"Were bound to find Naraku sooner or later," said Shippo to calm Inuyasha down.

"Sooner or Later isn't fast enough," yelled Inuyasha.

Miroku sighed, along with the others. He was going into one of his tantrums. And Sakura was getting fed up with it. Especially after traveling with his tantrums for two weeks straight.

"Listen Inuyasha. Were all itching to get a piece of Naraku, but we don't know were he is right now," said Sakura as she leaned on a boulder next to the cliff's side running her fingers frustratingly through her hair. " The best thing to do now is to find the sacred jewel shards, it might be slow but we'll find Naraku that way."

Sakura looked up at her friends to see why they hadn't responded to her, only to see all of them gone.

"HUH?!" cried Sakura as she went to see where her friends went. They had completely vanished.

All that stood before her was and endless landscape of grassy green fields the wind blowing lightly in the breeze to the east, ruffling her light pink hair. She could feel her eyes widen as big as saucer plates. 'I'm alone!' thought Sakura in panic as she jumped off the boulder. Her head swung form side to side in attempt to find any trace of her friends. Though not a thing was left behind.

"I'm in trouble," muttered Sakura as he looked down at her still bandaged hand.

Elsewhere

Naraku stared into the mirror of his daughter Kanna! He watched as Inuyasha and his comrade fell through the hole to another world. He could even sense the worlds pull their energies to take them. Nadil was not going to be happy when he finds out, which would probably be soon. Not like Naraku really cared about how happy the famed Demon Lord would be, still it wasn't fun to be around Nadil when he was truly Po'ed especial since it was a rare occurrence and it would take special skill even fore Naraku. But whatever had called the group would shortly bring them back, Naraku would see to that. In the meantime however he'd probably have to stay at Nadil's castle for while. Pity it would be such a good time to capture Sakura alive, but reporting back to Nadil took priorities.

(AN//: Okay I know this part is probably super confusing right now. That's because I sort of tied this part of the story to another story of mine, aka Divine Knight. There Inuyasha help the Dragon Knights, whom make an appearance in another of my stories Luna Problem that is also tied to that story but I haven't got to that part yet. Any way if your wondering whom Nadil is, he is he Demon King of the world Dusis and constantly wages war with they Dragon tribe. You seriously don't want to tick him off, cause even when he's happy and having a good day, Nadil literally screws everyone, and sometimes even the reader! Anyway Naraku and Darcia are working with him to take down the Divine Dragon Knight, Ryu Kami, to gain dominion over the worlds, which is bad for us. Sephiroth is in the story too, and he fixes up his head and becomes the Forest Dragon Knight in my fanfic, and then goes to help in Luna Problems, but way later! Okay I think that explains enough, but if you have anymore questions let me know and I'll answer it for you. Either way I still get the desired affect. Inuyasha and the others are gone.)

'Still is the opportunity still worth giving up?' thought Naraku as he lightly stroked his chin. Could he trust a horde of demons to capture the girl and keep her alive at the same time. 'Even if she did die I could always take her to that Alchemist. The one Nadil mentioned… Kharl, he'd revive her in a heartbeat,' thought Naraku. Kanna watched intently silently awaiting her orders as usual.

"Kanna, get the demons ready," ordered Naraku as he picked up his baboon cloak and put it on, " I want them to capture that girl, preferable alive by the time I get back."

"Where will you be going," asked Kanna lifelessly.

"Nadil's, he'll want to know about Inuyasha. I be back as soon as he is," grunted Naraku then he turned to Kanna again before disappearing in a black hole, " Maybe I'll get you some fairy flesh."

Elsewhere

Sesshomaru could feel his eyes widen, as the wind no longer carried the scent. He slowly turned to the east, staring at he landscape. He had sent Jaken to help Rin get something to eat a while ago but it would still take them quite sometime to get back. This couldn't wait, besides Jaken would take care of Rin while he was gone. He had to find out, He had to find out why his wretched younger brother's scent was no longer there. And what was this new scent? It was unlike anything he ever smelled before. Sesshomaru felt the clouds cushioned under his feet, lifting him into the air and taking him to where his brother was last. It didn't take long, only an hour or two before he reached his destination, and just as he suspected there was no Inuyasha. Curiously Sesshomaru roars a delicate eyebrow as he saw the pink hair girl form before. 'Why is she here?' questioned Sesshomaru as he began his decent.

Looked around wildly, she was absolutely unsure of what to do, hoping that some inspiration would hit her. But none came, and Inuyasha and the others were still gone, and the sun was getting low. The last thing Sakura wanted was to be stuck out in the wilderness, in a world full of demons at night. Sakura hadn't even moved form her spot since they left which probably wasn't the smartest thing in the universe. The wind blew through the cliff walls make Sakura shiver. 'It's cold,' thought Sakura looking up at the sky.

"You. Where is Inuyasha?"

Sakura literally jumped out of her skin as she heard the deep voice right behind her. She hadn't even heard footsteps, which meant it was probably a demon. Slowly Sakura turned to face the demon. There he stood in all his fluffy glory, Sesshomaru. Sakura sighed a bit in relieve, it was a familiar face, even if he was dangerous and didn't know her. Sesshomaru stared down at her for second in recognition.

"Your that girl, that gave Rin her apple," began Sesshomaru, "Tell me where is Inuyasha."

"If you're here to fight him, he not here," began Sakura, earning a glare form Sesshomaru. Well duh, he could see he wasn't there for that! " He and the others were here a while ago, but they disappeared out of thin air."

"Don't be ridiculous!" snapped Sesshomaru, " No one could disappear out of thin air."

Sakura could feel her own features scrunch into a glare at the man, and she opened her mouth to make some witty remark, her legs preparing to bolt if he got really tick and decided to kill her. Unfortunately the comment was never made because Sakura was interrupted by a horrible screeching noise. The two looked up at the sky to see on the horizon a horde of demons jumping out of the forest. The Typical Naraku trick that he always had in store. 'DOESN'T HIS ARMY EVER DEPLETE!!!!'' thought Sakura angrily. She looked down at her bandage hands and painfully curled them in to fist as she prepared to face them.

"Move your in the way," said Sesshomaru pushing Sakura to the side as he placed his hand on his sword Tokigen.

"Don't treat me like a child," snapped Sakura as she stood right beside him getting back into her fight, feeling unrealistically bold, "Arrogate demon, your all the same. Those are Naraku's demon. I need information out of at least one of them!"

"You'll only be in the way!" hissed Sesshomaru, " How far do you plan on going if you don't even have a weapon."

Sakura turned to face him as the demons began to approach dangerously close. Sakura could almost fell herself jump in surprise as a transmutation circle appeared in her minds eye. Well if it worked in Full Metal Alchemist, then why couldn't work here too! Sakura faced the demons again as she clapping her had together, wincing a little. She felt the surge of electricity circulate through her arms and sprout around her as she slammed her hands to the ground. Sakura could literally feel the elements pull towards her, changing and modeling to her liking. She had to pull them out before they exploded under the heat and pressure. Sakura lifted her hand up as she began to stand, the beginnings of a silver pole following her hand only a few inches away. With a jerk Sakura grabbed the pole and yank the rest of the scythe out of the ground. The metal felt unnaturally warm beneath her grip.

"Any more complaints," asked Sakura glancing at the demon whom watched her with mild, surprised, curiosity.

And with a satisfied smirk Sakura charged facing the demon in front of her. It was amazing how easily it was to slice through it, her blade leaving a trail of steam off the carcasses. Distantly she could see Sesshomaru fighting at his own pace. It felt weird to be fighting, and to add to the abnormality of it all it was demons she was fight, one of which was fight along beside her. Sakura watched ruthlessly as blood spewed in her face.

_Flash_

"_Lily run! It's them!!! Get Sakura way form here!" cried Sakura's father as he shoved Sakura's mother and Sakura out the back door._

_Flash_

"_Sakura your hairs such a pretty white, don't let the children at school discourage you because of this. They're just jealous that they're not as special," said Sakura's mother as she fingered Sakura's hair._

_Flash_

"_Sakura do you know why Cherry or Sakura blossoms are that light color pink?" asked Lily to a young Sakura who shook her head no._

"_It's because our ancestor made it so," explained Lily, "She was so devastated by the death of her love that she made it so that Sakura Trees suck the blood of those that die beneath it to a reminder to the world of what they did to her love. And so she escaped to here with her unborn child, giving up her most precious trait so she could join her love when she died, and pray that her direct descendent would hold to the promises she and her love were forced to leave behind."_

_Flash_

_Sakura crept around a corner of the hall. Her parents had sent her to bed too early and they knew it. Her curiosity and gotten the best of her. She could hear parents talking in the kitchen._

"_Are you sure?" asked Sakura's father nervously._

"_I'm sure of it, Roy," replied Lily._

"_But still, could your family history really," began Roy but he was cut off._

"_Yes. You saw it with your own eyes too! Sakura is a direct descendent!"_

_Flash_

_Sakura watched in horror as her parents lay in a pool of blood. Her knees buckled under her as she collapsed in the pool. She watched her hair vaguely as it began to soak up the blood and turn pink. That was it! She'd dye her hair pink for them._

_Flash_

"_It's such a tragedy," whispered someone behind Sakura's back._

"_It's their fault for going to a war zone in the first place!" argued another._

"_They were doctors! What could you expect!"_

"_Though it's not what happened to that freaks me out."_

"_What is?" _

"_Its what happened to the solider that killed them that scares me."_

"_What happened to him?"_

"_Well his buddies apparently saw the whole thing and claim that a bunch of foxes appeared out of nowhere and attacked the guy. He killed a few but they all attacked him so furiously that he eventually bleed to death."_

"_And his friends watched this happen without doing anything,"_

"_That where it gets even weirder. Apparently they couldn't get nearer because all these roots would wrap around they're legs and prevent them from getting closer."_

"_Roots? Now they must've been drunk if they're saying stupid things like that?"_

"_Still it all seems strange to me."_

_Flash_

"_Are you Sakura Wolf," said a young man lean next to Sakura. _

"_Yes," answered Sakura._

"_I'm Daisuke Yukimura. I'm a close friend of your father. Perhaps you remember me?" asked Daisuke as Sakura shook her head yes, "Good. Your father asked me to take care of you should anything bad happen to him or Lily."_

Sakura violently shook her head to throw back the memories. The sight of the blood must've brought it all back to her. But she couldn't allow herself to lose focus now! Not in the middle of a battle! Sakura looked up in time to see things take for the worst; apparently her blank out had taken longer than she thought. Roughly she pulled at her scythe and continued to hack away.

"Stupid girl!" yelled Sesshomaru as he jumped behind her and slashed at something.

Sakura saw a demon crumple beneath his sword, one she had missed seeing. If it had attacked it would have killed her. But the apparent distraction was all the demons need as a blade entered Sesshomaru's chest and slice clean through. Sakura's eyes widened in surprise as he fell to his knees his hand over his chest to slow the blood flow.

"Hey are you okay," asked Sakura urgently as she turned to him.

A bright light filled the air as they both turned to look at the source. But it was already too late as it pushed the two off. Sakura's foothold completely disappeared as she fell down the cliff Sesshomaru right beside her. Her coniousness began to ebb away as she closed her eyes. The last thing she could remember feeling was a warm hand grabbing her and pull her into an embrace, a wet sticky fluid sticking onto her clothes.

Dragonelf 8: Okay I'm stopping here. I'll be revising this slowly as I go so any mistakes I'll fix and I'll try to thicken the plot as I go.


End file.
